


BAU Superstar: The Family Chronicles

by Milli_Boo900, sammys_lover



Series: BAU Family. [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_Boo900/pseuds/Milli_Boo900, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part two of BAU Superstar. This mostly talks about Milli and Spencer's Kids Amy and Michael. This story is also sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Hell Of A Case

Amy's POV

 

My name is Dr. Amy Margaret Reid. Today is my first day working for the BAU. With my brother mom and dad. My mom is Milli Millions and my Father is Dr. Spencer Reid. I have three PhD's and a DDS. I have an eidetic memory and I can read 40,000 words per minute and can type 70,000 words per minute with no mistakes. I currently have black hair to accent my purplish-brown eyes. I was in the middle of getting my coffee when Jack Hotchner walked in. His hair came to his shoulders and he had five o clock shadow on. He didn't notice me just yet. Mom let me borrow her white mini skirt and black long-sleeved v-neck shirt. I wore my knee high black socks with my polished Mary Janes. My hair was in two ponytails angled at a perfect 90 degrees. "Hi Amy." Jack says smiling. "Hi Jack." "Ready for your first case?" He asked. "Yeah." I said. Michael comes in and says: "Amy Jack we got a case." I nearly bolted out of the room. Mom and dad quickly walked out of dad's office. Mom trying to hide the fact that they were getting it on. Penelope briefs us on the case. "Ok we have two boys dumped in the woods aged 9 and 12. Their genitals are missing." "Probably keeps them as trophies." Dad says. "So the guy got a thing for weenies. Must need one since he's making up for what he lacks." Leila my mother's twin sister says. "Why does she call them weenies?" Rossi asked. "Would you rather they were called Dicks Penises Cocks Extension cords or-" "Amy." Mom says cutting me off of my rant. "Mom I wasn't done." I said. "Woman if we let you keep going it be like listening to Spencer quote the theory of quantum physics five times." Derek says. Dad looks at Derek and mouths fuck you with a smirk. "Well we better head to California." Hotch says. We all wait there. "Well come on y'all move like molasses." He says. "You didn't say "Wheels up in thirty" dad." Jack says brushing his hair out of his face. "Wheels up in thirty." Hotch says with a laugh. We get on the plane and I sat across from Jack. Hotch hands out rooming assignments. "Please let me room with Jack." I thought. Last time I roomed with Henry Jareau. He snored but he was a great kisser. He has a girlfriend though my best friend Margarita. She knew the huge crush I had on Jack Hotchner. He had a bad boy look but he was a gentleman 100%. I didn't care that he was 19 I just wanted him. Margarita pulled me out of my thoughts. "Hey bestie we are rooming together." She says plopping right next to me. "Yay." I said. She was ok to room with but I wanted Jack. With his muscles and vanilla skin. "Maggie." Margarita says. "¿Porque Amiga?" I said. "Text me." She says. I text her and she says: "So you do have the hots for Jack Hotchner." "Shut up." I said. Dad walks in and takes my phone. "Dad. Give it back." He reads my texts. "Amy talk to me." He says. I walk slowly to the back of the plane. "What?" I asked. "Don't tell your mother I gave you this." He says handing me a box of condoms. "Dad?!" "Put it in your purse." He says. "I am not going to have sex with Jack Hotchner... Yet. Besides I'm not mom." I said. "Hey your mom is hot kid...." "Where is she anyways?" "I'm here." She says giving dad a kiss on the cheek. "You're rooming with me tonight." He says pulling her close to him. "Well then I guess I better be a good girl then shouldn't I doctor?" "You better be I spank bad girls." "Ok I'm out." I said. I'm not a prude by any means but mom and dad were FREAKS. Mom and dad got it on all the time: work concerts and once on the plane. I just know that we were conceived in mom's bedroom. I sat back on my spot and Jack smiles at me. This was going to be a long flight.


	2. Love, Lust, and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Hotchner's POV the title is self explanatory lol

We had just landed in California to find an unsub who cuts of children's genitals for kicks. I felt bad for those poor kids. Though I really wasn't focused on the case as i was on Amy Reid, Dr. Spencer Reid and Milli Millions' fine ass daughter. She was a perfect mix of vanilla and caramel. Her twin brother Michael was my best friend. I was sitting in the break room of the police station, sipping a cup of coffee, lost in my thoughts of her. She was just all to perfect in every way. I groaned, and laid my head on the table. "Why does she have to be so hot?" I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut. "Why does whom have to be so hot?" A sweet voice asked me. I shot up to be met by the endless eyes of none other than amy herself. I floundered for a moment, opening my mouth over and over again like a fish. God, i probably looked so stupid.... "Me?" She said jokingly, punching my arm and sitting next to me. I blushed and stammered. "N-n-no! I mean, you are, but-god dammit..." She chuckled slightly. "It's fine, Micheal already told me." I blushed harder now, and stared her right is the eyes. "Oh, did he?" My voice came out a higher pitch than i intended. She smirked. "Yep." She rested her chin in her hand, looking at me fondly. "W-what?" "I'm assuming he told you a secret of mine as well?" The wheels in my head would have made a tiny little click as i pieced together what she was saying. "You...think I'm...?" She giggled again, and nodded. God, she probably thought my blushing and stuttering was idiotic. I cleared my throat. "Lookit, i've been meaning to ask you...erm, if you wanted to just...grab lunch sometime, or...something." She smiled. "I was beginning to think you'd never ask." "How about after we solve this?" I nodded. "Can't wait." The both of use stood as my dad called the team into one room for the briefing. Amy kissed me on the cheek. "Neither can i." *****

Dad gave us his usual boring commentary about the case and dismissed us. Milli Leila Amy Spencer and I were told to go to the latest crime scene. Amy quickly grabbed the keys away from Leila. "Um excuse me little mini Wikipedia?" "I don't want to ride if you're driving. I almost got whiplash the last time we rode with you." Amy says. "Ok, do you want driving Miss Daisy or Danica Patrick?" Leila says pointing at Spencer. "Let's go." Milli says rolling her eyes. Amy shoved her usual three pieces of cherry gum in her mouth and struts away her hips bouncing as she walked. We get to the scene where this blonde cop meets us. She stares at Spencer. "You must be Dr. Reid. I'm Amber Milliagan." "Hi I'm his Wife. Milli Reid." Milli says sensing the flirtation in the cops voice. Amber freaks out from the fierce look in Milli's eyes. "Bimbo." Amy muttered under her breath. "Watch your mouth Amy." Spencer said. "Yes Daddy." Amy says playing the innocent card quite well. Amy looks at the body. The poor kid looked about six. "Hey Dad look." She says examining the area of the missing genitalia. "What is it?" Spencer says. "They were bitten off. The unsub left silver filling residue." "Uh you should be in school kid." Amber said. "And you should be on a corner need a pimp. And that's Dr. Reid to you bitch." Amy said her eyes with the exact same ferocity as Milli. "Amy." Spencer said. "How are you a doctor?" "I have three PhD's and a DDS, an IQ of 197, can read 40,000 words per minute can type 70,000 words per minute and can speak seven languages fluently as well as speak six different forms of sign language." Amy says her voice sounding like she wanted to just take her gun and shoot her. Amber shuts up real quick and walks away. Milli half smiles and says to Spencer: "That's your kid." "She has my genius but your mouth." He says. "Damn skippy." Leila says. We head back to the station and Amy calls Penelope. "Hey Penny did any of our other victims have silver filling residue on where their genitals were detached?" She asked. I could hear the clicks and typing as she looked up the pics. "Actually my baby dentist there were small amounts of silver on the first two victims." Penelope says. "Thank you." Amy says. Amy takes her hair down and puts it back up. She smiled at me her cheeks flushing just a little bit. I could still feel her lips against my cheek from earlier. I got a text from Henry. "Hey man meet me in the restroom." He says. "I'm not sure I want to." I said. "Come on man. Michael and I know how much you want Amy." I head to the restroom. Henry and Michael are in there. "What up?" I asked. "You better treat that girl right. She is too damn fine to treat her any less then the best." Henry says. "You're only saying that because last time you roomed together you guys made out." I said. "Not my fault you got sick. You'll probably go further so Michael and I got you something." He says. Michael hands me a box of Trojan bare skin condoms. "But what if she just wants to kiss me." I asked. "She doesn't want to kiss you. She wants to fuck you. I read her journal. It's a brotherly privilege." Michael says smirking. "Ok." I said reluctantly taking the condoms and slipping them into my pocket. Dad calls. "Jack Hotchner." I said. "They've got a suspect location I want you Amy and Spencer to go to the house." He says. "Yes sir." I said. "And son Watch out for Amy." He says. I gulped. "Yes sir." I said. I wash my hands and then walk out of the bathroom. I bump into Milli. "Sorry Mrs. Reid." I said. "That's Milli to you Jack." She says smiling. Spencer comes up. He nonchalantly grabs Milli's ass and kisses her forehead. Milli giggles. "Let's go Jack." He says. "Yes sir." I said. He gives Milli a peck on the lips and walks away. Amy was twirling one of her ponytails with her finger blowing large bubbles with her gum. I felt a bulge in my pants. Her long legs in that tiny skirt called to me. I snapped back into reality when she says: "Daddy let's go." I followed behind her and Spencer. I sat in the back of the van with Derek and Emily. I fastened my bulletproof vest and my load my gun. Amy was going in there unarmed. She took her hair down and fixed it so she'd look like Milli. Spencer was reluctant to let her go in like that. "Spencer I'm pretty sure I can handle myself." She says sounding exactly like Milli. He let's her go. I follow behind her she has her gun and walks in with no vest or anything. She places the gun on the floor. "Ok I'm unarmed. Now hand me the child." She says. "Milli Millions?" He asked. "Yes I'm a cop. Please give me the child." Amy says not breaking character for one second. The unsub does as she asked and I arrest him and hand him over to the cops. Amy hugs the little boy. "Are you ok." She asked. He nods and lays on Amy's breasts. His parents come and take him home. "Thank you so much Dr. Reid." The dad says to Amy. "No problem. I'm just glad your son is ok." She says. She walks back to the van and got inside. She puts her two ponytails back I'm her hair her bangs back across her forehead. "Good Job today." I said nervously. "Thanks." She said. She looks out the window. I look at her. She was so perfect. I got a glimpse of her large side boob. Her ass was the perfect size and shape. Her legs were long and looked so inviting. The bulge in my pants got larger. When Spencer gets back in the car Amy says: "Dad can we go to Sonic." "No." He says. "Please Daddy." Amy says giving him puppy eyes. Spencer looks in the mirror and relents. "Why do you and your mother have to torture me with that. It doesn't help that your eyes are just as large as hers." He says with a laugh. "You fell for it again." Derek says. "Talk to your niece." Spencer says. "Nope. Leila uses the same trick on me. And Mariah used to do the same thing. But since she's older she just whines. Amy at least tries not to whine." Derek says. We go to Sonic and get cream slushes. Amy gets her green apple cream slush extra creamy. She finishes it as we leave the lot to go back to the station. When we go back there's a limo waiting to take us to the hotel. Dad has my bag full of clothes. Amy takes her bags from her mom. Milli walks up to Spencer and grabs his slush. Michael and Henry and I were rooming together. Margarita was hanging off of Henry's arm giggling as he planted kisses on her neck. Margarita was cute too but she was no Amy Reid. We walk into the limo and head to the Hilton Hotel. Milli wasn't into no cheap fleabag motels so she made sure we stayed in nothing but the best. We go into out various rooms and try to sleep. I took my shower first. I could breathe a little easier since my cock was free. Amy had made me hard. I thought about her and how her perfect lips would look sucking on me as I twirled one of her ponytails. I know I slept well that night. Jacking off to Amy Reid always resulted in a good nights sleep.


	3. You Drive Me Crazy Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are three parts to this one....  
> Part 1: Spencer and Milli Spencer's POV  
> Part 2: Michael and Alyssa Gomez (Milli's backup dancer's daughter) Michael's POV  
> Part 3: Jack and Amy Amy's POV

"Spencer!!!!!!" Milli yelled. I ran from Derek's room. I kicked in the door. Milli was on the bed her gun drawn. "Milli what's wrong." I asked. Then I saw the source of the problem. A roach. I stepped on it twice and Milli burns it with her lighter. I was used to this. Derek came in and asked: "Superstar you alright." "No there was a roach." She says. Derek wants to laugh but Milli shoots her look of death at him that shuts him up. "So where the hell are we going tonight." Derek asked. "Paradise Bar." I said. "Yay." Milli says. "You ain't goin." Derek says. "Watch me." Milli says. "You better take Leila cuz once Milli makes her mind up it will be very hard to change." I said. Milli puts on her black skinny jeans and her red v-neck t-shirt. She combed her hair and put on her black mini boots. She grabbed her purse. I get a text from Derek. "Ok change in plans we stay here. Leila has other plans for Derek." I said. "Freaks." Milli says sitting on the bed. I pull her close and squeeze her breasts. "Spencie Stop." She says holding away a giggle as she pushed my hands away. "No." I said going under her shirt to squeeze. She tries to kick me but I held her legs down and attack her with kisses and bites. I didn't hear Amy or Michael walk in until Milli says: "The kids are in here." Amy's eyes are covered by her hands. Milli pulls her shirt down and says: "You can look now Amy." "I won't see a dick hanging low?" She says. "My pants were up and I have a wife beater on. Now uncover your eyes." I said. "We just came in here to tell you that Emily and Rossi are taking us to go get some food... With Jack Margarita and Henry." Michael says. "And Alyssa." Amy says. "Bigmouth." Michael says. "Alyssa's sweet." Milli says. "Michael seems to think so." Amy says. "Wear protection." Milli says. "Yes ma'am." Michael and Amy said. I gave Amy a box of condoms earlier on the plane. She freaked out a little bit. I looked at her outfit. "Aren't those your white high waisted shorts Milli." I asked. "And my sequined green tube top." "Sorry." Amy says. "It's fine it actually looks better on you than it does on me." Milli says. "Y'all have fun and wear protection if you choose to have sex." I said. "What were we interrupting something." Amy says sarcastically. "Amy." I said. That girl had her mothers mouth and knew how to use it. Milli gives both of the kids kisses on the foreheads and then they leave out. When they're out of earshot I say: "Now where we?" I said. "You were going to get me some tea out of the machine." Milli says. "Ok." I said. "I'll be ready." Milli says biting her lips and smiling seductively. "Ok ok." I said. I walk down to the nearest machine and get her the strawberry green tea. I run into Hotch. "Hey Spencer. Milli freshening up." "How'd you know that?" I asked. "When a woman asks you to go get her a drink she's getting ready." He says laughing. "Haley used to do it." I start to walk away. "Hold it." He says. "Yeah." I said. "Walk slow give her time to get ready." He says. I walk slow as I walk back to the room. I could hear Derek and Leila getting it on. I arrive at the room Milli and I were sharing. I open the door and find Milli on the bed wearing a lavender teddy with black lace around her breasts. I smirked as I placed her tea on the endtable. "Do you like it?" She says. "I love it." I said laying on the bed next to her. I kiss her lips and run my hands against her hips gently. She starts pulling my pants down and grinds against me. It wasn't long before we were fucking each other I held my hand over her mouth because she had a reputation of being loud hence the nickname thunder lungs. I was about kiss her again when the phone rings. It's Amy. She was letting us know they were back. "Ok." I said. Milli had drifted off to sleep. I kissed her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. "The kids home yet?" She asked. "Amy just texted." I said kissing her neck. Milli pulls me close to her and kissed her lips, eventually falling asleep holding her with her head on my shoulder.


	4. You Drive Me Crazy Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Bangs Selena Gomez' daughter.... This should be fun...

We had just came back from eating dinner at Pizzolo's. Amy texted dad to let him know. Emily and Rossi went to their bedrooms while we went to ours. Well Jack and Henry went into Margarita and Amy's room to watch tv. I declined the offer as did Alyssa Gomez (the girl I had been crushing on since the beginning of time) because we were tired. I walked Alyssa to her room. "Michael can you stay." She said. "I can for a little bit if you want." I said biting at one of my piercings on my lip. I walked inside as Alyssa shut the door. I sat on the bed and said: "You get a room by yourself. That's nice." "I don't plan on being by myself tonight." She says smirking. The bulge in my pants was uncomfortable. She took her shirt off to reveal her huge breasts. She walks close to me and wraps her arms around my neck. "Alyssa what's going on?" I asked. She sat on my lap causing my hips to jolt. "Michael. Take your shirt off." She says. Instead of listening to her I kissed her. She then starts unbuttoning my shirt and digs her nails in my skin. I pull away gently and she says: "Michael I've been wanting this for a long time." "So have I." I said. She starts kissing me again and undoing my jeans. I undo her jeans and slide her thong off. She was about to start but I said: "Wait." I slide a condom on me and then let myself inside of her. I slowly pick up rhythm and soon she was on her back. I fuck her slow and steady as she moans softly. When she cums I pull out of her and she says: "Aye papi." I lay next to her after throwing my condom away. She gets up and starts sucking me. My cock was starting to tingle with sensitivity I was afraid I would explode over her face. "Alyssa." I moaned. She ran her black nails against my balls making me cum inside her mouth. She continues sucking on me making me cum at least four more times (I don't masturbate so I tend to cum a lot). When she pulls me out of her mouth her lips are covered in cum. "Damn." I said. "That was....intense." I grab a towel and clean my cum off her lips and face. I wipe myself off and then join her in the shower. I held her close as we went to bed. She touched my tattoo on my chest. "I thought about getting a tattoo but I heard they hurt a lot." She says. "Your dad is the most tatted up man we know. Though he's probably immune to the pain now." I said laughing. "True. Does it hurt a lot?" She asked. "Yeah. I say get a small one first. Then increase in size." "Like with dicks?" She says laughing. "Yeah like with dicks." I said. I kiss her forehead and say: "I love you." "I love you." She says. I held her close while she softly breathes on my neck.


	5. You Drive Me Crazy Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jack Hotchner (drum roll please). Let's see how this plays out

Henry and Margarita just left the room to go to Henry's room so it was just Jack and me watching Fresh Prince (Don't judge me). I excused myself to go to the restroom and change into my favorite pajamas: My grey Mickey Mouse shorts with my grey tank top. I tie my hair into a ponytail and tie a red bow in my hair. I went back into the room. Jack was reading my books. "War and Peace." He says. "It's a good book I've read it eight times." I said. "Well then." He says. I sat on the edge of the bed analyzing my rose tattoo on my leg. Jack sat next to me and hands me my book. He hugged me resting his head on my shoulder. I could feel the peach fuzz on his chin. I kissed his cheek again and said: "So. Do you want to go to the machines... They have popcorn and stuff." He kissed my neck and said: "Ok." I grab the hotel room key and we walk to the nearest machine. Luck would have it I run into mom and dad who were having a tift over whether to get the peanut M&Ms or the almond M&Ms. Dad says: "Amy please tell your mother that we should get peanut M&Ms." I loved both M&Ms so I said: "Just get both problem solved." "See I knew she was a genius." Mom said. "You found out I was a genius when I could change the oil in your car at age four." I said. "Don't use your eidetic memory against me." She said. They buy their M&Ms and some tea. "Y'all have fun." Mom says. "Wear condoms." I nod a no and mutter to myself. "Sorry you had to hear that." I said to Jack. "Hey my mom and dad did a whole lot of worse things before my mom was murdered." He says holding his cross necklace. I hug him and say: "I'm sorry." He gets some M&Ms and I get two bags of popcorn with some water. We walked to our room. I could hear mom and dad starting to get freaky. We went into our room and Jack sits on the edge of the bed holding his cross close to his heart. I felt so bad. "Hey. Your mom loves you still. She's probably so happy and proud to have a wonderful son like you." I said my face turning red. "Thanks Amy." He says. I looked over at the end table and realized my diary was on there. I inched closer to the end table as nonchalantly as I could. But then Jack grabs it and says: "What else did you write about me." "Jack! Give it back." I said. "Nope. I just want to see what's in the pretty little head of miss Amy Margaret Reid." He says with a sly smirk. "Jack John Hotchner you give me back my Diary this instant." I said. I straddle his lap in attempt to grab it away. He puts my diary down and then kisses my lips. I want to faint. His kiss starts to get rougher as his hands caress my hips. I pull away to lay on the bed. He gets on top of me his dark eyes gleaming with lust. "God Amy.... You're so sexy.... Your hips, your lips... Every inch of you is just perfect." He says. He slides my tank top off revealing my breasts. My nipples react by hardening in the cool room. He kissed me again his tongue invading my mouth tasting his M&Ms and his coffee on mine. He pulls away from me and squeezed my breasts sucking them as he presses against me. "Jack....." I mewled. He pulls his pants down his cock hard. He puts on a condom. He gently slid inside of me and then says: "Are you ok." "Yes." I said. He felt so good. He thrusts a little harder and faster each time. He kissed my neck the hairs on his face feeling like a hard bristled brush on my skin. He pulls out after I cum and then slammed a finger inside. "Jack...." I mewled. He takes it out and sucks his finger clean. "You taste amazing Amy." He says pulling me close to his shirtless body and we lay down kissing each other for a while before falling asleep entangled with each other.


	6. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Spencer's Birthday.... And Milli has a concert to his dismay... Or is it ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Switches from Milli to Spencer's POV

He was sleep.... But now it was my turn to wake him up. "Spencie.... Wake up." I said. He stirred a little but went right back to sleep. "Spencie.... Wake up. I have a concert tonight so I won't be able to do this later." I said whining. "Tonight? But you always stay home for my birthday." He says. "Spencie I'm sorry. But I can give you a present while the kids are still asleep." I said trying to keep a seductive face. You see I did have a concert but at the bar he was going to be going for his bachelor party that he never had when we first got married. "I guess you always give me great presents." He says pulling off the blue teddy that I had on. "Do what ever you want to me." I said. "I would but you chopped off your hair." He says. "It got in the way. Plus last night you said it made me sexier." I said. He starts biting my neck and rubbing my hips with on hand while the other one holds my hands above my head. He lets go of my hands to pull my thong off. He teases me by gently rubbing my clit long enough to bring me to the edge of cum. "Spencie I need to-." "So. I'm making the rules Mrs. Reid and I hear one word come out of your mouth there will be consequences." He said his eyes gleaming with lust. He kept me like this for about twenty minutes teasing me by putting his cock in and quickly pulling out. When he finally manages to go all the way in he squeezed my breasts hard biting at my nipples. He fucks me hard and slow but gets faster with each push. A wave of cum flooded over him leaving me a mess. He lays next to me and I say: "Happy birthday baby." And kiss his lips. "Do you have to have your concert tonight?" He says. "It's for the old folks home.... I'd cancel but you know how much I love old people. Besides we can do round two right after I come home." I said lying quickly. I had to keep his surprise under wraps or it was going to be ruined. There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Are you done giving dad Birthday Sex?" Amy asked. "I think that's your daughter Milli, cause that's the only way something crazy like that would come out of her mouth." I rolled my eyes and put my teddy back on while Spencer puts on some underwear. We put covers back over us. "It's open." I said. Amy has a card and Michael hands him a CD with his songs on it. "Happy birthday dad." They said. "Thanks kids." He says. He reads the card. "You're so old... But still love you." He looks at Amy and says: "I'm not that old. I'm only 46." "You're old." Amy says twirling one of her ponytails. "Well hurry up and get dressed we are going to the mall." Jack says biting his piercings. Spencer goes and takes a shower. "Ok kids you got to stall him until his bachelor party. Can y'all do that for me." I said. "Sure but he's smart." Amy says. "So are y'all." I said. "Just keep him busy." Spencer's POV I just got out the shower. I was kind of sad that Milli had a concert tonight. I had wanted to spend time with her while the kids went to Tahiti or something. I let it go though because she never had concerts on my birthday before. I got ready to go to the mall with the kids. Once I get ready I check my phone. Everyone on the team sent me a happy birthday text message. I grabbed my charger and my wallet. "Dad come on." Amy said. I walked out and Milli kissed my cheek. "So your party is at Hotch's place. If my concert ends early I will be there ASAP." She says. "Ok." I said. Amy lays on her horn. I go downstairs and then go to the car. "It took you long enough old man." She says. I pull her ponytail. "Hey that is attached to my head." She says. "I ain't old." I said. They take me to the mall and go to all the stores I like. We go to lunch at Chili's, to which Amy and Michael paid for. We head to a chess club and play chess for a couple of hours. Michael beats me four times Amy beats me twice. We head home and I said: "You guys turned out to be some great kids. This is the best birthday I've ever had.... I kinda wish your mother was here to join us though." I said. "Yeah that would've been fun." Amy says sounding sad. "You got something to tell me Amy?" I asked. "No... Just that I slept with Jack Hotchner." She says. "That was going to happen sooner or later." I said. "Your mom seeing another man?" "Dad... Really? Mom would never cheat on you.... She takes her vows seriously. I think you're smart enough to know that." Michael says. "You're right... Your mom is loyal.... Always has been." "Now come on you have a belated bachelor party to attend." Amy says. We arrive at Hotch's house. Jack gives Amy a peck on the cheek and then says: "Happy Birthday Dr. Reid... Sir." "Please call me Spencer Jack.... Milli would kill you if she heard you calling me Dr. Reid." I said. "Yes sir." He says. I saw in the backyard a car that looked like Milli's. "Jack, did Beth get a new car?" I asked. "Yeah. She got it a few days ago. She was tired of her other one breaking down ya know." He says. "Hey Spencer happy birthday." Beth says. "Thanks nice car. Milli has the same one." "New Car?" Beth says. "Yeah you got a new car." Jack says. Amy clears her throat. "Oh yeah. Thanks." Beth says smiling. I looked at Amy who looked at me innocently. I took her to the side and said: "Amy what's going on? That's your moms car out there I know it is." "Dad it's not unusual for two people to have the exact same car." She says. "You know if you're lying I will find out and I will ground you for a month." I said. "Dad. Relax and just enjoy the party." She said. "I guess I just worry too much you're probably right." I said. Amy nods and says: "Let's just go have some fun." So for about three hours we dance and eat. Then Hotch brings out the cake that Beth made for me. Then they sing happy birthday to me albeit badly. "Milli's a better singer than you all are." I said laughing. "We should watch the fireworks outside." Hotch says. Beth cuts the cake and gives me the first slice. We watch the fireworks or should I say lack of fireworks outside. My presents are out there. I got a chess set from Hotch made from Chinese cherry blossom bark, a t-shirt that says E=mc2 from Derek. A black tie with polka dots from Emily, a pink sweater vest from Alex and Beth. JJ didn't get me anything. "JJ where's your present?" I asked. "It's further down the slope." She says. "How big is it?" I asked. "You'll find out." She says. We walk down the slope to a small stage. "You're gonna sing for me?" I asked. "I'm not singing for you but your wife is." She says. "Milli has a concert tonight at an old folks home." I said. Then i hear the song. The one that she gave me a lap dance to in the dark when we first started dating. Red Light Special. Milli walks onstage clad in a black strapless leotard with lace on the breasts and crotch area and fishnet hose and her thigh highs. She smiles at me as she sings this song. She comes to me at the bridge of the song and gives me a lap dance that would put any exotic dancer to shame. When the song is over I kiss her lips. "Happy birthday Spencie." She says. "You knew you didn't have a concert today didn't you?" I said. "Yeah I had this planned out in advanced." She says. "Well then I can say that this is by far my favorite present." I said. "We should take this back to the hotel. I packed our stuff in the trunk." She says. "Mmmm I like that idea." I said. "Well let's go." She says. I carry her to the car and wave goodbye to everyone. We arrive at the embassy suites hotel and get our room. I take her clothes off once we get settled and tickle her. "Spencie...." She says giggling. I kiss her body all over and drive her to the edge of ecstasy. She moans and screams so much that I cover her mouth to quiet her down. When I'm done fucking her I say: "I love you." "I love you more." She says nestling her head inside my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and fall asleep smiling to myself as I held her close.


	7. The Vacation From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team vacations in Miami... But first a case
> 
> Jack's POV

Amy and I were about to settle into Milli's big ass beach mansion when Spencer walks in and say: "We got a case." "What? We just got here." Amy says. "Yeah your mom is bummed about it too." Spencer said. "Hell yeah I'm bummed about it motherfucker. I get to Miami to relax and we got a fucking serial killer on the loose." Milli says. "Milli calm down." Spencer says. Milli looks like she wants to kill Spencer but she holds back. We walk to the living room and discuss the case. Dad says: "I know you all are probably wanting to stay in but the Miami PD asked for our help. I'm sorry-" "Get to the point Hotch." Milli says. "We have a serial killer targeting women who are thin and petite." Dad says. We went to the police station. Milli manages to keep her composure. The chief asked her to interview a suspect. I'm sent with her. She lights in on his ass. "You got two minutes to tell me what happened or so help me I will make you regret the day you were born." She says. "All I know is that he's obsessed with women... He doesn't have any respect for them.... Because they are not you." Milli looks at him and says: "Name." "Martin Cole." Thank you. Spencer has a worried look on his face. "I can handle this Spencie." She grabs the leotard she wore to Spencer's birthday party. "I'm not letting you do this." He says. "Watch me." Milli says. Milli changes quickly in the restroom and walks to the car. Spencer quickly follows behind. Amy and Michael and I followed behind him. We get in the car and Milli says: "Ok... I'm going to do everything I can to get him into a police car. From there I will cuff him and have him hauled off to jail. Keep your guns on you." "This is a terrible idea." Spencer says. "No. those ugly ass cobra head boots you bought were a terrible idea." Milli says. We arrive at the location and then Milli and Spencer and I walk behind her. Milli says: "Michael I'm here. I've been searching for someone like you all my life." Michael puts down the gun down immediately. He kissed Milli on the lips. Milli says: "I have a special performance at the police station would you like to go with me." "Sure." Michael says. "I'm going to handcuff you just to be safe the fake car doesn't have seatbelts so I want you to be safe." Milli says. "She's good." I thought. Milli puts him in the cuffs and then cuffs him to the holding bars in the car. They take him to jail and Milli mouthwashes her mouth and then kisses Spencer hard. "Ugh that was awful." She says. "Not for me." Spencer says. We get back in the car and head back to Milli's beach house. Milli and Spencer change clothes, Milli a black and white bikini and Spencer in some black swim trunks. Milli walks into the sunset. Spencer has other plans. He chases her down the beach Milli screaming playfully. He catches her and she says: "Spencie...." He kissed her neck and spun her around a couple of times. Amy says: "So what do you want to do?" I pull her to the beach house and go into the room we were sharing. I kiss her lips and bite her neck. I start taking her shorts off sliding a finger up and down her clit. She moans and bucks her hips. I slid one finger inside of her then add a second one causing a flow of cum all over my fingers. I take them out and start sucking my fingers tasting her sweetness. I pull my pants down and she gets on her knees. "Stick your tongue out." I said. She does as she's told and I slide my cock against her lips and tongue gently twirling one of her ponytails. She starts sucking on me taking almost all of me in her red lips sucking my balls when she needed a break from my cock. She tongues the tip of it teasingly as I'm about to cum. She then take me into her mouth and sucks me dry and let's me out with a hard pop. We shower quickly and put on some swimsuits Amy in a black and purple bikini set and me in some grey swim trunks. Milli was about to start a game of beach volleyball. "To make this interesting... Battle of the sexes." Milli says. "You won't win this time my love. I've figured out a way to beat you." Spencer says. "Yeah ok Spencer. That's what you said last time about chess." She says. "My serve." Amy said. She served the ball and Milli hits it Spencer hits it and Milli hits it over the net again and it falls to the ground before my dad could get it. "The sun was in my eyes." Dad says. "Sure Hotch." Emily says. "They only got the point because Milli was on the volleyball team in school." Spencer says. "Oh is my little doctor jealous." Milli says. Spencer pulls her for a kiss and says: "I love you but you aren't winning this game." He served and Milli hits it again Derek hits it back but Amy jumps and hits it over the net. Michael tries to hit it but misses it. I hit it but Amy spikes the ball and it hits the ground. In the end the girls win 7-2. "Y'all cheated y'all had a professional on the team." Derek says. "No y'all just suck." Leila says. I saw a bounce house behind Milli's mansion... Make that a bounce mansion. "Milli is that a bounce house?" "Yes. Y'all can go in it if you want to." She says. "It has a ball pit." Michael says. "Hold my shoes." Dad says. "Why?" I asked. "She has a bounce house with a fucking ball pit kid." He says. He puts Beth on his back and Spencer does the same for Milli. The rest of us go inside while Milli Beth and Leila are trying to get away from their respective spouses screaming playfully. Amy and Michael have a bounce off. Amy wins and he says: "Go on and bang your little boyfriend." We go into the ball pit. Our parents start throwing balls at us. We have some fun then Milli makes burgers (and a veggie burger for Penelope) off the grill. "I want a beer." Amy says. "Not until your twenty one kid." Spencer says. "Spencer. She can have half of yours. We are on vacation." Milli says. "That and it's legal here." Amy says. "Don't get too drunk." He says handing over his beer. Amy grabs a like wedge and puts it in the beer. "You just ruined my friggin beer kid." Spencer says laughing. Amy takes a sip and hands it to Michael. They don't drink much so they have low tolerance for drinking. Everything was going fine until Milli gets a phone call. She has this worried look on her face. "Baby what's wrong?" Spencer asked. "That was my cousin. Nana broke her hip. We have to go to Corpus Christi." "At least most of us haven't unpacked yet." Derek says. "My jets at the airport. Wheels up in an hour." Milli says. "That sound so weird not coming from Hotch." Michael says. We go get out things and head to the airport. I just hoped that Nana was ok. We head to Corpus Christi on Milli's jet. "Talk about the vacation from hell." Amy muttered.


	8. Milli's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milli's Nana breaks her hip.... But the way she breaks her hip is more disturbing....
> 
>  
> 
> Milli's POV

We were on the plane on our way to Corpus Christi. Nana had broken her hip. I was pacing the plane. Spencer tries to comfort me. "Milli the main thing is she's ok. And it could've been much worse she could've died." He says. "True but Jose wouldn't tell me how she broke her hip." I said. "Mom she has osteoporosis too. So her hip bones were very brittle." Michael says. "Milli your hands are shaking and you're running your heels in the carpet. Just relax." Spencer says. "Don't profile me Spencer I hate that." I said. "Hence why I'm doing it... Cuz I know I'll break the wall and make you laugh.... Cuz that's how you are." He says. "Stop profiling." I said. We land in Corpus Christi and are greeted by Jose and his wife Maria. "Hey cuz how'd she break her hip." I asked. "I'll tell you what I was told to tell the doctor. And then I'll tell you what really happened." He says. "Ok." I said. "Ok. I told the doctor she broke her hip from walking to get masa for her tamales." He says. "Ok now what happened for real." I asked. "She broke her hip having sex. Oral sex." He says. I look at him like he was crazy. "Do you wanna rethink your statement to me. Please tell me she did not break her hip from giving a blow job." I said. "She was giving a blow job while he was doing the same thing to her." He says. "Jesus kill the visual." Michael Jack and Henry say. Spencer and Derek are trying not to laugh. "Let's just go to the hospital.... I just want to know she's ok." I said. "Visiting hours are over." Jose says. "Let's go to the hotel then." I said. We take the limo to the Sheraton and get our rooms. I'm trying to relax. I pay for the rooms and then all go our separate ways. Spencer and I settle in our room and I sat on the edge of the bed. Spencer tries to have sex with me. "Not tonight." I said. "You know I'll just take it I know how to break that wall." He said. He starts tickling me. I'm trying not to break. I push him away but he's too strong. "Spencie... Stop." I said pushing him away. "Milli you know you want this." He whispered. He kissed my lips as he held my arms above me. I turn my face away. I'm trying not to giggle.... But he's got more tricks up his sleeve. I try getting out of his grip but he says: "I'll let go if you let me win." "Not a chance." I said. "Have it your way." He says smirking. He tickles me again and I push and fight back until I'm on top of him. "Who's in control now." I said. "Let's settle this. Get the board." He says. I get the chess board and he sets it up. He moves first. I move my piece and take his. "Shirt off now." I said. "No fair." He says. "You know the rules Spencie. I take a piece you gotta strip and vice versa." I said. He does as he's told and takes his shirt off. He moves and puts me in check. "You ass." I said. "Pants off." He says smirking. I roll my eyes and take them off. "I can't wait to take those off." He says smacking my ass. I put him in check mate and say: "Looks like this thong is staying on me tonight. Take it off." "I never lose to you." He says. "Oh.... Don't be a sore loser Spencie there's still tomorrow." I said. "What is today but yesterday's tomorrow." He says. Next thing I know he's tickling me again. "Spencie. Stop." I said giggling. He smirks looks me in the eyes and says: "No." "But your hurting me baby, you're so much stronger than I am." I said. "You should have said something." He says stopping. I flip him over and he says: "Son of a bitch." "Score one for Milli." I said. He smirks for a bit and then he flips me over and holds my legs above me. He slammed inside of me and and fucks me hard. I tried kicking but he just held my legs up and fucked me. "Such a pretty little thing and yet I have to punish you." He says. I can feel his hand by my ass. He slaps me hard. "I don't hear you." He says. I refuse to count. A hard but gentle blow to my face. "You better start counting or I'm really going to hurt you." He growled playfully. He smacked my ass again. "One." I squeaked. He smacks my ass until it's red and raw. He pulls me close to him and kisses me. He held me close and whispers: "I love you." "I love you more." I said. I fell asleep on his shoulder. I'm in a deep sleep when my damn phone rings. "Spencer who is that." "Mario Lopez." He says handing me the phone. I answer it and say: "Do you have any idea what time it is man." "Oh did I wake you up." He says. "Ya think." I said. "What do you want Mario?" "I was just calling to see if you were wanting to be interviewed by me tomorrow on Extra." "No thank you. I have a lot going on right now. Maybe another time." I said. "Ok." He says hanging up. "Why'd you say no?" "If you wake me up at 2:00 AM no way are You getting an interview with me." I said. "But I wake you up at 2:00 AM all the time." He says. "I don't mind that because it equals sex. Plus I like when you wake me up." I said. He opens my legs and slides inside. "You have a possibility of getting pregnant again... Maybe we can have another girl." He says. "My tubes are tied honey otherwise I would love to have more kids with you." I said. "I know I'm just messing with you." He says kissing my neck. We fell asleep connected to each other.


	9. Organ Donor...Boner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a guy searching for an organ donor for his son (This story is inspiration from yesterday's episode that aired on CBS gender has been changed to go with the title) 
> 
> Michael's POV

We were on the plane headed to Maryland. A family was murdered. Newlyweds. Dad looked at the case files the man had his cock cut off. "Why do we always get cases where a guy gets his wiener cut off." Leila says. "Why do you always call them wieners?" Rossi asked. "Cuz it's my mouth and I can call them whatever the hell I want to call them David." She says. "Focus on the case." Mom said. Hotch had to step in for the Director today so mom took his place. She wore her usual black outfit whenever she stepped in for Hotch. "The removal of the male genitalia suggest a jealousy maybe he can't get it up." Mom says. "Or he's too small." Amy says. "What exactly do you know about large dicks Amy?" I asked. "A whole lot Michael." She says rolling her eyes. "Watch it." Dad says. "Spencer you Derek and Michael head to the ME David Emily and JJ go to the first crime scene and then Amy Alex and Jack go to the second Margarita and Alyssa come with me to the station." Mom says. We land in Maryland and the officer greets Mom as " Agent Millions" to which she says: "It's agent Reid. My last name is not Millions it's Reid." In a highly frustrated tone. "Yes ma'am." He says. "Where's Hotch." He asked. "I'm Hotch today." She says. We head to our assigned locations. We went to the ME who said: "The manner in which the genitals of the male were removed shows no surgical experience whatsoever. However he was very careful when he removed the testicles." "Do you think he may have had some surgical experience?" I asked. "Look at the knife marks he didn't use a scalpel looks more like a common stainless steel steak knife. Post mortem of course." Upon closer examination of the corpse I noticed the area was raised up. "He was in the middle of an erection." I said. "Damn." Derek says. Mom calls dad. "We're ready to give the profile." She says. "We will be there soon." He says. "Ok." She says. Dad was expecting more but knew when she was taking over for Hotch she meant business. We arrive at the station to give the profile. Dad walks to Mom. We give the profile and then Penelope calls about organ donors. "Organ Donors... For Boners?" Amy says. "They actually exist." Dad says. Mom's facial expression says what's on her mind. "For the purpose of helping guys with erectile disfunction." He says. "We have an address." Derek says. "Let's go." Mom says. Leila drives so fast that it nearly kills us. The guy has a a teenage boy hostage. Mom grabs her glock and holds it sideways. "Let him go." She says. "She's got a glock turned sideways. Let me go." The kid says. "She won't shoot." "Never bring a knife to a gunfight." She says. The unsub stabs himself in the chest and the kid runs to mom. "It's ok." She says. "We need medical." She radios. The ambulance comes but he's dead. We head home but moms phone beeps. "Milli Millions on the line whatcha want?" She rolled her eyes. "Concert." I mouthed. She nods and then says: "What?" She looks at JJ Emily and Alex. "I have five back up dancers that are willing to do it." She says smiling. She hung up the phone and Alex says: "Who's the fifth dancer." "You." Milli says. "What? No I'm old and I have arthritis." "I have Aleve." Mom says. "I'm old." "So is Cher." "I can't dance." "I'll teach you." "I have to call my husband." "Spencer is already on it." "There's no way I'm gonna get out of this is there." Alex says. "Nope." JJ says. "Damn it." She says. "Why don't you ever recruit Spencer or Derek or Hotch for this shit?" Alex says. "Spencer had been in two music videos. And Hotch did his time at my last concert. And he plays guitar when Michael can't do it." Mom says. We head back to the airport and go back home. Dad hands mom her concert bag. We land in Virginia and meet Hotch Penelope everyone else and go to the Millionaire Jet. We head to Houston Texas.


	10. Pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milli has concert... If you have familiarized yourself with BAU Superstar 1 you know how it goes.  
> The title comes from the song Pony by Ginuwine 
> 
> Spencer's POV
> 
>  
> 
> *DISCLAIMER*  
> I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS TO PONY ALL CREDIT GOES TO GINUWINE  
>  

We were on Milli's jet headed to her concert in Houston. She had drafted Alex into being a backup dancer. Since JJ Emily Leila and Penelope knew the protocol they sort of briefed her on what she had to do. I went to go check on Milli. I walked in on her putting on her hose. "You take forever to get dressed." I said. "Do you know how long it takes to make yourself look this good at 43?" She says putting on her leather body suit that you could still see the hose through it. "Thigh Highs." She says. "What's the magic words." "Now." She said not amused. Or at least pretending not to be amused. I handed her the thigh high boots with the heels and then wrapped my arms around her waist. I kiss her forehead. I let my hand stray between her legs. "Spencie." She mewled. "I can't help it every time you put this one on I want to bring you to a bed and rip it off your body." I said pressing the growing erection against her leather clad ass and squeezing her large breasts with the hand that wasn't touching between her legs. She got her heels on and leans her head back on my shoulder leaving her neck exposed to me. I kiss it and attempt to leave a hickey on it. "We can finish this later." She says. I press my finger on her clit causing a jolt from her hips. "Spencie." She says. "I need you." I whispered sliding my tongue against her earlobe. She turns around and pops her breasts out. "One lick that's it." She says. I slide my tongue around each nipple. She puts them away after that. "Baby please just a few more." I begged desperate to have her. "Fine but that's it no more." She says. She pops them out again and allows me a few more licks. "Satisfied?" She says. "No." I said. "I promise I'll give you more later. What song did you want for the lap dance?" "Pony." I said. "I love when you dance on me with that song." "I know you do." She says. There was a knock. It was JJ. I pretend to help Milli put on her leotard. "Come in JJ." Milli says. "What's taking so long?" JJ asked. "Hey I have big boobs Spencer was just helping me out." Milli says. "Sure." JJ says. Milli walks out and I follow behind her. "So Spencer what music video were you in with Milli?" Alex asked. "Pony and Freak Me." "Where?" "I'm the guy with black hair and green eyes she's grinding on." "What? That's you I didn't even recognize you." She says. "Yeah. She's amazing with makeup." I said. "It's a gift of mine." Milli says kissing my forehead. ************ A few hours later we land in Houston and head to the Astrodome. Derek and I watch as Milli teaches JJ Leila Emily Penelope and Alex the dance moves she's doing for tonight. "Oh yeah I should have said something on the plane your men are getting lap dances tonight by you guys." Milli says. "What?" I said. "Yeah. Spencer will be up there for two songs since he's gonna be my last performance for the night." She says. "What song?" JJ says. "Please do Pony." I thought. "Pony." She says. "Call ya men up." Milli says. They call and they came. Milli plays the song: I'm just a bachelor I'm looking for a partner Someone who knows how to ride Without even falling off Gotta be compatible Takes me to my limits Girl when I break you off I promise that you won't want to get off [Chorus] If your horny, Let's do it Ride it, My Pony My saddle's waiting Come and jump on it If your horny, Let's do it Ride it, My Pony My saddle's waiting Come and jump on it Sitting here flossing Peeping your steelo Just once if I have the chance The things I will do to you You and your body Every single portion Send chills up and down your spine Juices flowing down your thigh [Chorus] If we're gonna get nasty, Baby First we'll show & tell Till I reach your ponytail Lurk all over and through you baby Until I reach your stream You'll be on my jockey team [Chorus] [repeats and ends] (Ride it) (My Saddle's)

When we go to our seats Mariah is flirting with Jack. But Jack blows her off and holds Amy. Milli and the rest of the girls do a final dance rehearsal and Alex says: "Is this supposed to feel like you're pulling your skin off." "You'll loosen up throughout the concert." Milli says. I could feel the uncomfortable erection in my pants. The concert was going to start in an hour and I needed Milli. Now. I looked at her with desperate eyes. She motioned me to walk back to the room. We met in there and she ran her nails against my cock. "Milli. I need more." I whined. "Spencie I told you I will fuck you after this." She says. "But your lips need to be on my cock and those sexy big eyes staring me down as I cum down your throat." I said. "Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere baby." She says. She runs her nails easing the pain for a bit. "It was worth a shot." I said. "Yeah and you missed." She says giggling. "Milli this is no time to be a fucking tease." I said. "What are you talking about Spencie." She asked giggling. She pulls my pants back up and zips them. "When this is over I'm really going to get you." I said. "Mmmm maybe you should spank me." She whispered. "Maybe I should." I attempt to but she walks away and says: "I love you." "I love you more." I said. I walked back to my seat and waited for the concert to start. We got glow sticks and fiber optic swords. The pre pubescent boys were behind me. "Never fails." I thought. The concert starts. Milli did not miss a beat and Alex was able to keep up. When It came time for me to go on stage she says: "If I hear any booing I promise you I will never do concerts again. Y'all show respect to my husband understand?" "Yes ma'am." They said. I got on stage and she danced on me purposely grinding against my hard cock. If there wasn't so many people I'd probably fuck her on the stage. She kissed me after she finished. When her concert was over she took selfies with fans and signed autographs. Once the last one was finished Alex said: "I feel like I have on a condom." Milli hands her two Aleve and then some baby oil. We leave and go to the hotel. Milli took a shower. She came out wearing one of my white shirts. "Why my shirt?" "What Spencie do I not look sexy?" "You do. You always do." I said. "Take it off of me." She says. I walked to her and lift her up and she wraps her legs around me. She unzips my pants and slides my pants off with her legs. My cock was hard and painful. "Milli, it hurts." She slid off my body and sucks my cock. I didn't care that she wasn't naked I was in pain. She sucked it and massaged it and I exploded in her throat. She swallowed all she could take the rest came on her lips. She licked them and pulls my shirt off I tie her to the bed and slid my cock up and down her sensitive vagina. Her hips bucked and I hold her legs and and fucked her. I held her legs down and pulled out. I licked her clit and slid two fingers inside of her. "Spencie." She swooned. I lick and drink her cum off of her and my fingers. I hold her close and kiss her lips not caring that I had cum all over me. "I love you." Milli says. "I love you more." I said. She lays on my shoulder and I kiss her forehead. She wrapped her arm around me and buries her face in my chest. I fall asleep occasionally rubbing her clit. "I love you." I whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I Recommend reading BAU Superstar first. It's not necessary though.... :-*


End file.
